


Your Taste in Music is Shit

by Secseebaybee



Category: Dragonball, Dragonball Z
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secseebaybee/pseuds/Secseebaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku is a regular patron of the bar, and likes to control the Jukebox all night.  Vegeta is a newcomer and self-proclaimed audiophile.  When it comes to the music, things get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a Fucking Shit Show...

**Author's Note:**

> There is a musical Playlist that goes along with this fanfic. Any time you get to a (SONG TITLE - ARTIST) in the story, that means a new song needs to start! I know that people read at different speeds, which is why I put pauses in the story for the timing to line up. I'll post a link to the playlist below. I also included the song title and artist in case you wanted to look up a different version than the ones I included on my playlist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4y1UJIlDTGkdQA5fw9RWbZzjsHlLu-C5
> 
> Feel free to start this fic by listening to any song you want, you'll see when you need to start up my playlist.

'I am a musical god, right now' Goku thought to himself. 

He was sitting in a fairly crowded, skeezy dive bar. He came to this dump every weekend, and he couldn't be happier. He always had control of the music, and by extension, the mood of the bar. The crowd on the dance floor was slowly getting more and more drunk on cheap jello shots and mixed drinks. Bodies were pressed against each other, girls were twerking and everyone was looking to get laid. It was a fucking shit show, but it made him feel powerful.

"Let's keep the party going," he said to himself while watching the grinding, gyrating bodies on the dance floor. A waitress came up to the table and took his empty glasses from it.

"Anything else I can get for you, hon?"

Goku drained his glass and ordered another Jack and Coke. He handed the waitress a $10 and told her to keep the change with a wink. She smiled brightly and walked away to get his drink from the bar.

'Time to pick a new song, this one's almost over', he thought as he picked up his phone. 'Too bad the night isn't going very well. There's only one person who looks interested in fucking me tonight, and that's the waitress. What a surprise for her if she ever finds out I'm gay. I'm surprised she doesn't already know, I'm here every weekend. Ahh hell, the least I can do is make sure everyone else forgets about their shitty lives and let them have a good time tonight for me.'

He smiled to himself. 'Hmm, yeah that's good,' he thought as he pulled up Superbass by Nicki Minaj on his Jukebox app.

(SUPERBASS - NICKI MINAJ)

The waitress had come back, and she set his drink down with a flirty smile. He grinned back at her and he saw a blush creep up her neck to her cheeks as she looked up at him. She left in a hurry, and he took a long drink from the glass she left behind.

'Let's see how the night goes from here,' he thought as he set his glass down on the table.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, God, Nicki Minaj?? Who's playing the music here?" Vegeta said with a grimace as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Thank god this jukebox has a mobile app. I'd never make it over there in this crowd," he said to the small group he was with. 

Raditz and Nappa just chuckled, while Tarble rolled his eyes. They knew Vegeta was an audiophile, and were expecting him to lose it over the music at this skanky little bar.

"Hey, Vegeta, you ready for some jello shots?" Nappa called to him over the pumping bass, trying to distract him. "It's two shots for the price of one tonight, how can you pass that up??" he laughed as he gave Vegeta a light punch on his arm.

Vegeta smiled, and motioned for a waitress. He was looking forward to getting shitty drunk. He hadn't had a guy's night out in what felt like forever and as the waitress practically bounced up to the table with a tray in hand, Vegeta thought she seemed entirely too excited about her job.

"We'll take as many Jello shots as you can bring at once. Give us every flavor you have, mix it up and start a tab," he said as he handed her his card. 

"Keep the drinks coming all night, and," he slid a $100 bill into the front pocket of her jeans as he leaned in and whispered "there will be plenty more where that came from," he finished in a silky, sultry tone.

When he stepped back, she looked properly flustered, and stuttered out some form of compliance. As she sped away from the table with her tray almost covering her face, the group had a good laugh over the situation.

"Ah, come on Vegeta, why do you have to do that? Poor girl is imagining all kinds of shit now and you're not even that into women!" Raditz cajoled him.

They all knew that he liked to fuck with the wait-staff wherever he went because he knew he was hot, and he used that fact to get better service. Of course, it didn't hurt that he was a generous tipper, and women still wanted him even after they found out he wasn't entirely into them. Being bisexual could be a bit of a hassle sometimes, especially with his tendency to lean more towards the masculine side of the spectrum. He could still appreciate a nice ass on a hot chick, and could dick a woman down with the best of them, but he was just more content with another cock in his hands.

As their laughter died down, he looked out over the dance floor. 

'Hmph, these people are dancing to this shit? They enjoy auto-tuned pieces of crap? I'll show them,' he thought to himself as he looked down at the phone in his hand.

"Let's change the beat, huh?" he said to the group.

Not waiting for an answer, he promptly cued up some Delta Heavy. He was in the mood to get drunk and dance to heavy beats and sick drops. He pressed the 'Play Next' button to make sure his song came up, and he put his phone away as the waitress come back to the table with a bigger tray than she had had before. It was loaded down with more jello shots than he could count and looked like a technicolor rainbow.

"Ah, thank you baby, this is perfect! Hey, why don't you bring me a full drink, huh?" he said as he pulled a $20 out of his wallet. "I want a double tall Vodka Redbull. Don't skimp, either," he said as he pulled her closer, this time putting the money in her back pocket, giving her cheek a good squeeze before he let her go. "Trust me, I can always tell if something is weak."

She let out a quiet little squeak as she rushed to get his order. Vegeta chuckled and turned back to the group. 

"Let's get this fucking party started, huh? Bet I can out-drink all of you assholes tonight!" Vegeta challenged the rest of the table with a smirk. The guys just laughed at him and grabbed a jello cup. Everyone knew that Nappa was the one who could hold his liquor the best, but Vegeta still loved his little jab at them. He could really only be considered second best at drinking with the guys, and definitely third on a shitty night.

(HOLD ME - DELTA HEAVY)

As the guys at the table cheered and opened up their first round of shots, Vegeta heard the beginning of his song start to play. He downed his shot and was just opening another when the waitress came back with his mixed drink.

He gave her a playful smack on the ass and said "Good girl."

She jumped a bit, as he expected her to do and he said with a wink, "Why don't you go make sure your other customers are just as pleased as I am, huh?"

She scurried away as he downed half of his Vodka-Redbull. He only coughed slightly as the guys passed out another round of shitty jello shots. The night was just getting started, and he was looking forward to the inevitable shit show that was about to happen.

\------------------------------------------------------

Across the bar, Goku sat up straight and couldn't believe his ears.

"Delta Heavy? Are you fucking kidding me? Who the fuck changed my playlist?!" he said to no one in particular. Goku looked up and around at the crowd, but it was impossible to see who could have done it. There were too many people in front of the jukebox and too many people had phones out - none of them were clear enough for him to see. 

'I don't know who fucked with the flow, but have I got a fucking treat in store for them,' he chuckled to himself as he cued up a new song. 

The waitress came back just then, and he chugged his mostly full drink and ordered another.

"Why don't you bring me some of those jello shots, huh sweetheart? Mix 'em up but don't even THINK about bringing me any grape flavored ones. I hate that cough syrup tasting crap," he laughed as he handed her a $50. "Throw in another Jack and Coke, but make it a double, 'kay?"

He winked at her and she stumbled back from him and towards the bar. 

'Poor girl looks like a hot mess. Maybe I'm not the only one messing with her tonight,' he thought to himself.

As the thumping bass reached a peak before a drop, he looked around the bar again, noticing that everyone seemed to be really getting into it.

'Damn, I didn't think people would be this excited for a shitty techno-knockoff "song",' he thought. 'Who the hell listens to this crap? Can't wait to see everybody lose their shit over the next one.'

The waitress had made her way back, the tray in her hands littered with jello shots and his Jack and Coke. He slipped her a $20 and told her to leave the tray.

Looking down at his phone and the playlist he had queued up he thought to himself, 'I am winning the game tonight.' 

He popped the cap off of a blue shot and swirled his tongue around it to clear the cheap plastic cup.

"Ugh, good thing it's two for one tonight. I'd never pay full price for these weak little shots," he said with a slight chuckle.

He looked towards the dance floor as he reached for another shot, pink this time, and saw that everyone was really getting into the music. While he hated to admit it, he was getting caught up in the beat and the impending drop that was coming. All he could picture in his head was an insane combination of cats and lasers to go with the music, and that thought made him grin.

As he looked around, he saw the dance floor start to go crazy when the biggest drop of the song hit. He had to admit, the mood was pretty infectious, what with the cheap drinks and the crazy music pumping through the speakers.

Dubstep wasn't usually his cup of tea, but he could still appreciate a good song when he heard it. Music overall was his thing, and he loved it when he could feel a beat all the way down to his bones. With the mix of alcohol and almost too loud music, he was really starting to feel that good mood creep down his spine. Sadly, it wasn't complete, because he hadn't cued up the music this time around.

He had just finished swallowing another jiggly, slimy green concoction when he heard the opening notes of the song he had chosen.

"Showtime," he said to no one in particular.


	2. Are You Fucking Kidding Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things are about get heated! Will Goku be able to take back control of the bar, or will Vegeta reign supreme? Find out, on the next episode of Dragonball Z!!!
> 
> (Just kidding, but I do really like this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow along with the playlist!

(ME TOO - MEGHAN TRAINOR)

Vegeta jerked up in his seat when he heard those annoying, popping snaps and bass strums of the intro to 'Me Too', and he visibly cringed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he yelled to the group. "Who the FUCK thinks Meghan Trainor is a good idea, EVER?!"

Raditz and Nappa exchanged looks, while Tarble just shook his head. They all enjoyed the song, and didn't really care that they weren't on the same musical level as Vegeta.

Enraged at the terrible song choice, Vegeta stood up and looked around the bar. He couldn't tell who had played the song, as everyone was dancing with their hands up, phone screens were flashing everywhere and there were people blocking his view to the jukebox. He downed the rest of his Vodka-Redbull, and slammed it on the table. 

Tarble saw his frustration and tried to calm him down but couldn't get his attention over the loud music. The perky waitress came back with a tray of Jaeger-Bombs that he had ordered a few minutes ago. He tipped her and she started clearing off the table of empty jello cups and glasses. Everyone else stood up and Raditz tried to hand Vegeta his shot. It took a bit to get his attention, and that was only achieved by pushing the shot glass and tumbler into Vegeta's personal space. With his rage momentarily broken, he turned to look at who was interrupting him. Raditz motioned for a cheer and Vegeta finally gave him his full attention after he took the drink from him.

"Hey-hey, here we go! Up to it, down to it, fuck those that can't do it!" Raditz belted out. They all raised their glasses, tapped them on the table, dropped the shot of Jaeger into the Redbull and chugged them down. It tasted like gummi-worms and Vegeta loved it. He usually hated anything even slightly worm related, but thought that the candy was delicious.

He felt the shot burn its' way down his throat, and relished in the pleasant stinging sensation when he exhaled after putting his cup down. The waitress was still trying to clear the table and Vegeta took advantage of the fact that she was still there. 

He pulled the girl close for a second, ghosted a soft kiss on her neck and slid a generous tip into the waistband of her jeans. "You're doing a great job, babe. Keep the drinks coming, yeah?" he purred as he slowly removed his arms from around her. "Bring us another round of Jaeger-Bombs, and add an Irish Car-Bomb for me". She nodded slightly and scampered away.

He was really enjoying messing with the waitress, and maybe if the night went well, she'd be in his bed by the end of it. The thought wasn't an unpleasant one, but it didn't thrill him like it normally would have. He was too distracted by the shitty pop music floating around him. 

He looked at his drinking buddies , and was only slightly disgusted to see that Raditz was dancing at the table. He had his hands up and had a stupid, pouty look on his face. Nappa was laughing hard at him and Vegeta had to admit that it was kind of funny to watch this hulking, tall, insanely long haired man dancing like a silly little high school girl drunk on Boonesfarm at her friend's house. 

Tarble was sitting down with his hand behind his head. He looked like he was going to puke, but Vegeta knew he wouldn't. His younger brother was a trooper - mostly because he couldn't stand throwing up. Looking back to the two men standing up with him, Vegeta watched Nappa open another jello shot after he stopped laughing and sucked it down like it was nothing. By the gods, that man could drink, and as he finished his shot he stepped away from the table and told the group he was going to go 'break the seal'.

Vegeta let his eyes wander over the dance floor and surrounding seating area. He hadn't seen anyone even remotely interesting to him until he scanned the back area of the chairs and tables, and saw a rather attractive looking man sitting by himself. He couldn't see him that well, as the strobe lights and multi-colored spinning lights over the dance floor combined with the slight buzz he had was making him slightly dizzy. A small wave of motion-sickness washed over him, and he turned back to the table and his friends.

The waitress had made her way back at the same time that Nappa got back from the bathroom. She handed out shots as Raditz slid a $10 across the table to her. Vegeta didn't wait for any cheers this time and downed his shots one after the other. The others couldn't stand taking shots like that, but there was something about the combination of sweet Jaeger and Redbull followed by the creamy taste of Bailey's and Guinness that just worked for him. He licked his lips as he set his glasses down on the table.

The last chorus of 'Me Too' was coming up, and Vegeta was running out of time to play another song. He mentally kicked himself in the ass, pissed off at himself for getting so distracted. He wasn't going to win any battles if he wasn't focused. He picked up his phone and scoffed to himself as he realized he had no backup song ready to play. But he wasn't one to back down from a fight, and he wasn't going to start now.

'Hmph, whoever thinks they can best me at the music game is sorely mistaken,' Vegeta thought as he loaded up some Flux Pavilion.

'Fuck that guy!', he laughed to himself as he put his phone on the table. He really didn't care if the person fucking with the music was a guy or not, it just sounded better in his head.

(I CAN'T STOP - FLUX PAVILION)

He sat back down as the horrible song died out and his latest choice came to life over the speakers. He downed another jello shot as the first beats started dropping.

"Ah, now that's much better," he purred to no one in particular.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Goku could feel his blood boiling as his playlist got cut off again.

"More techno-dubstep trash!! Great, what loser thinks this is acceptable dance music?" he mused to himself.

Goku was frustrated that he was being shut down left and right. It was ruining his mood and making him more pissed off with every song. But as he turned his head towards the dance floor, he couldn't help but notice that everyone was really getting into the slower dubstep beat. Couples were grinding, gyrating and practically fucking on the dance floor. He hadn't seen them before, but now that there was a space cleared out in the middle of the dancers, he saw some rave-junkies dancing while the people surrounding them watched. He could see a pair of light up gloves and at least two pairs of glow sticks spinning through the air.

More than one person was watching them with awed expressions, and the ones that were super focused were clearly on drugs tonight. The show in front of Goku was exactly what he was looking for, but it just didn't feel right to him. Normally, he ran the jukebox all night - but tonight he hadn't chosen all of the songs, and everyone was giving another person half of the credit for what was usually his doing. 

He looked down at the table he was sitting at and finished his Jack and Coke with a grimace. He hadn't given the ice cubes any time to melt and dilute into the drink, and he had to gasp around the fierce burn of whiskey that seemed to drag ass down his throat. When he finally set his glass down, he saw that he had managed to get through most of his jello shots and only had two left. He stood up with determination, but swayed a bit when the alcohol caught up with him a bit. 

"Hmph, jackass. I wish I knew who was doing this. Maybe they're some loser standing by the machine, actually putting cash in instead of using their phone," he chuckled to himself. 

Goku picked up his two remaining shots and his phone and started heading towards the jukebox. If he was going to win this war, he needed to be on top of his game. He needed to stake a claim over his metaphorical "property" and the best way to do that was to physically stand by the jukebox.

More beats dropped as he started walking towards the jukebox, and he let himself fume over the poor song selection. He didn't really think he would find someone standing there, watching the Jukebox with a manic look on their face while shoving money into the machine and furiously typing up songs, that was just wishful thinking. And while it would have made him immensely happy to see some scrawny little punk foaming at the mouth with rage over his perfect song choices, he knew that wouldn't be the case.

The closer he got to the Jukebox, the more crowded it became. He struggled a bit to wiggle past the other patrons, and caught the eyes of many people - mostly women - in the process. He noticed more than one person giving him an appreciative once over, and some of them did a double take. Several men stood with their mouth hanging open as he passed. Hmm, maybe he would be fucking someone tonight.

'Who puts a jukebox in the middle of the bar area? That's just piss-poor planning, in my opinion,' Goku thought to himself as he shuffled past tables and chairs. 

Luckily, there was a half-wall dividing the bar area from the seating area, which was separated from the dance floor by another half-wall. If you weren't used to coming here, the bar could be hard to navigate through. A rookie could get stuck behind a chair for more than a few minutes, but Goku was a veteran, and he would be damned if he didn't get to where he was going in a timely manner.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The waitress was back again. 'Man, she is really working for these tips, isn't she?' Vegeta thought as he let a smile play across his face. He was feeling generous, so he slid another $20 over the top of her low-cut tank top and into her bra. This time she seemed ready for his advances and boldly leaned into his touch, giving him the freedom to cup her breast in full.

"Mmm, bring me another Vodka-Redbull, yeah? Make it a single, babe", he said with a deliberate wink directed right at her. She responded with a wink of her own and headed towards the bar.

Nappa handed Vegeta another jello shot and raised his in a toast to the table. They all sucked down their shots and laughed when Tarble's almost slipped out of his mouth - which turned out to be his downfall. Apparently it was too much, and Tarble dry heaved a bit before clamping his hand over his mouth and running towards the bathroom. Vegeta finished his shot in time to see Tarble running away from the table as best as he could, and laughed with the others as he knocked into table and chairs in his haste. Everyone was going to give him shit when he got back and Vegeta was looking forward to it.

"Good thing I know how to moderate myself, huh?" he said as he dropped his jello cup on the table. Maybe his brother was having an off night, but Vegeta was pleased that he wasn't the first to throw up. "Woo-hoo! Not me!" he shouted triumphantly to the two other men at the table.

\----------------------------------------------------------

It took Goku most of the song to work his way over to the jukebox area. He was running out of time, trying to juggle his shots and his phone all while not stepping on anyone smaller than him. He decided it would be better to just rapid fire the shots down his throat, than try to do two things at once. One after the other the jello cups were drained, and he tossed them onto the floor. Normally he wouldn't have done something so rude, but he wasn't thinking about anything other than getting around the half-wall and putting in his next song.

Once he got to where he was going, he staked his claim by casually leaning back against the wall. He lifted his phone up and tried to think about what song he wanted to play. He was drawing a blank but had a sudden idea cross his mind. If he was in a music battle, couldn't he reasonably argue that it was a 'rap' battle? With that thought in mind he plugged in the perfect song and put his phone back in his pocket.

'Time to trash this musically-challenged retard. Let's get it fucking going! This shit is too slow!' he thought to himself as he managed to get his song choice in with just under thirty seconds to spare.

"Fuck yeah! How ya like me now!" he crowed as he let his mind get hyped over the song that was about to start blaring out of the speakers.

Goku grinned like a madman and waited for his opponent's next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohhh boy, I am freaking out, man! This is so thrilling! Writing fanfic is even better than I thought it would be. I haven't slept in almost 24 hours now, but I don't think I want to stop! I'm on a roll, motherfuckers!! (I'm sorry, please don't take offense to that, I'm just slap happy and probably need to sleep)


	3. That Son of a Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta's in a rage and Goku can't help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter three, baby! Don't forget to keep the playlist going. It is subject to change as I haven't finished this story yet. If you get ahead of what you're reading, never fear! It'll all be ok once I'm done.

Hangover be damned, Vegeta was going to get hammered tonight - one way other the other. He smirked to himself as he thought about it. The waitress was sitting on his lap now, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't be coming home with him. He kept up his flirtatious attitude, but could feel himself losing interest by the minute.

Something was bothering him, and it wasn't just the person ruining the flow of his music tonight. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and it frustrated him. He made sure to be charming as he sent the waitress away for more drinks, but when he stood up he knew that he was done toying with her for the night.

"Hey little brother, how's the alcohol poisoning coming?" he said with a laugh. Tarble had made it back to the group and was sitting hunched over with his head between his hands. At Vegeta's question, he gave a very simple answer, and flipped him off while not raising his head.

This caused everyone at the table to erupt into laughter, and Raditz gently patted him on the back as he said "Don't worry, you'll feel better in the morning, little buddy", he said in a 'comforting' tone. Tarble looked up at him through squinted eyes with a frown on his face for a moment, then went back to hanging his head. His reaction prompted more laughing from the table.

They were getting down to the last of the jello shots on the tray, and everyone else was just starting to get past that buzzed phase. Vegeta blamed it on the weak alcohol used to make the shitty shots. He was a few drinks ahead of everyone else, and was just ready for his next Vodka-Redbull when he saw that the waitress had come back. He had gotten distracted and had forgotten to play another song of his own. When the next song started up, he sat bolt upright after the first few words of the unmistakable intro to Eminem's 'The Real Slim-Shady' started playing.

(REAL SLIM SHADY - EMINEM)

"FUCK!" he yelled out loud to no one in particular while jumping out of his chair.

Nappa and Raditz jumped in shock at his sudden outburst, but Tarble couldn't really be bothered. He looked like he needed to go home and sleep. For the first time all night, the waitress had messed up, and spilled a couple of their drinks on the tray when he had yelled. Vegeta was too busy being pissed off to care too much about anyone else at the moment.

"That son-of-a-bitch! Stupid, cocky, arrogant mother fucker! I'll show that cock-sucker!" he raged to the group. "Nobody puts Eminem up after fucking Flux Pavilion! It just doesn't work!"

The alcohol was taking over his head, and instead of being able to enjoy himself, he was yelling and screaming at someone he couldn't see. He was making a complete ass out of himself, but his drunken rage was stronger than his desire to not be seen as a crazy drunk at the bar.

He half walked, half stumbled away from the table towards the end of the half-wall that would take him to the jukebox. He was so focused on the task at hand that he hardly registered his friends' cries behind him. He had a point to make and he couldn't do that sitting at this table.

'Maybe this asshole is just some nerdy little punk that thinks he can run the machine by hand. Luckily for me, it doesn't work that way,' he mused as he made his way forward.

He got around the edge of the half wall and was making his way towards the jukebox when a group of "Woo-Girls", as he liked to call them, stepped away from the bar to do their 'birthday-cake shots' or whatever the hell they were. To Vegeta, they were just in the way, and he let his alcohol-fueled rage carry him through the group of stupid girls and towards the middle of the bar.

As he was edging past the Woo-Girls he tried to pull his phone from his pocket, but fumbled it and almost dropped it in his haste to put his next song in. He had to think of a good comeback for being challenged by this musically inferior dolt, but the alcohol clouding his mind wasn't making it easy. Trying to multitask wasn't doing him any favors either, so he stopped walking and leaned back against the wall.

The crude lyrics of Eminem's rapping usually made him chuckle, but tonight they were just making him angry. He had to think of a better clap-back, and nothing was coming to mind. He wanted to find the person ruining his night and show him just how pissed off he was.

It was with this thought in mind that he decided to literally call the person out. There was only one song he could think of and he had to focus entirely on his phone to do it. What with his blurred vision and wobbly stance, he leaned heavily on the wall as he tapped the song into the jukebox app. Vegeta put his song in, and waited. He was tempted to pull a jello shot from a passing waitress's tray, but thought better of it. He wanted his wits about him, mostly. He needed to be ready to go to war with this loser, and drinking more wouldn't help him do that.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Goku turned towards the dance floor and reveled in the sight of everyone jumping up and down, having fake dance offs and laughed at the one guy who managed to get up on the closed off stage that was reserved for karaoke night. The song was hilarious, and everyone was freaking out over the throwback to the 90's. As the song was coming to an end, two guys on the dance floor looked as if they were just on the verge of starting a fight when it ended, as the next song had started to play.

(EYES ON FIRE - BLUE FOUNDATION)

Goku stopped dead at the sound coming from the speakers. 

'Eyes on Fire, are you fucking kidding me??' he internally raged. He looked down at the phone clenched in his hand and angrily started to type in a comeback song, but had to stop when he heard the lyrics.

~I seek you out, flay you alive. One more word and you won't survive~

Oh, that couldn't be right. The lyrics were so blatantly challenging that he was sure he had heard them wrong.

~And I'm not scared of your stolen power. See right through you any hour~

So the son-of-a-bitch was calling him out? He couldn't wait to see the cheeky asshole who thought their song was a cute clap-back to his last choice.

He scanned the immediate area and finally spotted someone he thought might be the culprit - a man with jet black, spiked up hair, a gorgeous blue button up with the sleeves rolled, paired with black slacks that hung just right on his hips and left little to the imagination. He was staring at his own phone with a look on his face that could only be described as rage.

'Maybe he's just having a fight with his girlfriend?' Goku thought to himself.

But as he watched him, he saw that he kept looking towards the jukebox, then back to his phone and back to the jukebox. Maybe this was the guy fucking with the music?

Goku maintained his relaxed posed and let the thought leave his head as he admired the angry looking man at the other end of the bar. He gave him another once over and started noticing more details about him. He wasn't overly tall, but he wasn't short either. He looked fit, but not bulky, and his hair seemed to stand up on its' own. Goku could the evidence of working out for years while looking at his chest and abs, and was just thinking about how he would look without that incredibly tight shirt over his smooth muscled stomach when he realized the song was almost over.

He had to come up with an answering challenge song before it ended or his song choice would get skipped and the battle would be over.

He had to think quickly, it was almost to the point of no return, when suddenly, it clicked in his head.

"Ah-ha! Perfect!" he exclaimed, to which several people turned around to look at him. He didn't care, he was happily putting in his answering song with a cheesy grin on his face. He was so caught up in his impending victory that he didn't notice that a certain man at the other end of the bar had turned to look at him as well.


	4. That Can't Be Right...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, time for the confrontation! Who comes out on top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so exciting! Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been busy with work and college.

Vegeta leaned heavily against the half wall, scowling at his phone and looking up at the jukebox now and then while he waited for the next song to play. He took a moment to look around at the people standing near the jukebox, and his eyes finally landed on a man at the other end of the wall. He looked familiar, and after a moment it clicked. He was the man that he saw earlier, the one that he couldn't tell how attractive he was because of the lighting.

As Vegeta watched him, he saw the man laugh at his phone and couldn't help but notice that the smile on his face seemed easy and relaxed. 

"What is that asshole so excited about?" Vegeta wondered out loud. Nobody heard him, so he stole another look at the man. His hair was spiky, messy and so black it almost looked blue. It stood up at odd angles that worked wonders with his facial structure. His hair looked impossibly soft, even though he must have used a metric fuck-ton of product to get it to look like that. The longer Vegeta looked at him, the more he noticed about the stranger. He was tall, and obviously worked out religiously. He was wearing a blue tank top that stretched against his bulging chest muscles and was very distracting. He wore a loose orange button up, with none of the buttons looped together hanging open over his large frame. Dark jeans and simple black shoes paired together to make one yummy looking package.

Vegeta could feel his mouth start to water a little bit as he admired the dark haired man at the end of the bar, but his admiration quickly turned to rage when he heard what song started to play next.

(COME AND GET IT - SELENA GOMEZ)

"Oh, what the HELL!?" he screamed at everyone and no-one, then looked down at his phone.

His sudden outburst caused everyone in the vicinity to turn and look at him, including the dark haired man at the end of the bar. 

Vegeta didn't care, he had a song to play, and he would be damned if he let that Selena Gomez piece of shit be the end of this back and forth musical fight.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Goku's song started up, and he looked at his phone with pride. He got the last word in, he was sure.

"Oh what the HELL!?" he heard from the other end of the bar.

He turned to look as did most everyone else around. It was the spiky haired man from earlier. He looked thoroughly enraged at this point, and Goku thought maybe his girlfriend had just broken up with him and he was pissed off about it.

As he watched the spectacle at the other end of the bar, he couldn't help but catch sight of the very familiar app open on the stranger's phone when he turned to lean against the wall and crossed his arms.

"That can't be right..." he said quietly to himself. Surely this wasn't the "little punk" who thought he had a better taste in music than him??

Goku started giggling and then chuckling, straight onto outright howling with laughter, because now he had no doubt of who was challenging the master of the bar. It was too much for Goku, and the alcohol along with the ridiculous situation had him nearly in tears. He couldn't stand up anymore, and leaned over the wall. He had to make sure that the sexy stranger knew that he was the one fighting over the music, so he turned his phone screen towards him as he hunched over the half wall and caught his breath.

The other people in the jukebox area were starting to clear away from the 'raving lunatic' and move towards the dance floor, but some people stayed to watch this crazed man laugh like he had just heard the funniest joke in the world. One of those people just happened to be Vegeta. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta looked up from his phone to look at the person who was losing their shit at the other end of the bar. It was the hunk he had noticed earlier, leaning over the half-wall with his phone in his hand, resting behind his head and down his back. The screen was turned towards him and he only had to squint a little bit to see that the guy had the Jukebox App open, and he had Selena Gomez's song queued up.

'Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me...' Vegeta thought to himself. 'This mother fucker is the reason I've ruined guy's night? This cocky little shit is the reason I'm beyond pissed off right now??!'

He didn't say a word, just put in a new song to play once this shitty song was over. In silence, he moved closer to the Jukebox, trying to make it seem like he hadn't caught on to who his adversary was.

'Oh my god, I can't believe I'm stuck in this fight with such an asshole,' he mused, 'But I will be damned if I back down from this challenge.'

He was closer to the jukebox than before, and turned towards it while he waited for this disgusting piece of 'music' to end.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Goku finally caught his breath and had settled down into soft half chuckles as he thought about his night so far. While it wasn't anything like what he normally experienced in a night at the bar, it had certainly been entertaining. Now, he was genuinely interested in this person who thought they could challenge his rule of the jukebox.

He stood up and looked for his nemesis, only to see that he wasn't at the end of the bar, he was a lot closer. Almost to the jukebox, he was so close, and definitely close enough for the neon lights to show off his beautifully tanned skinned that covered long, lean muscles down his arms and showed through his blue button-up.

'That shirt is working overtime. How the hell did he manage to get into that thing? If I didn't know any better I'd say he couldn't breathe in it.' Goku giggled at the thought. 

This fine piece of ass was challenging him, huh? He couldn't wait to hear what the man would play next, so he sauntered over closer to the jukebox, through the thinning crowd as more and more people headed out to the dance floor.

'I'm going to end him,' Goku thought with a devilish smirk on his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was looking intently at the jukebox as he put in his song. That asshole would never see it coming. His song choice was perfect - he was certain it couldn't be taken any other way.

As he watched his song pop up in the 'Playing Next' window on the jukebox, he stole a quick glance at his opponent, only to jump slightly when he saw him much closer than he was expecting.

The man was leaning back casually against the wall, with a shit-eating grin on his handsome face. His relaxed pose instantly had Vegeta's temper up, and he could feel the heat rising to his face. He was certain his face was red, but he didn't give a damn at that moment. He stared right back at him, with an intense, focused look on his face.

'Well, at least now we both know who is on the other end of this fight,' he thought to himself.

He crossed his arms and stood defiantly facing the taller man. He tilted his head back and threw on his trademark cocky smirk. His timing was perfect, because right as he got comfortable in his stance, his song started.

(BAD - DAVID GUETTA FT. SHOWTEK)

'Let's see what he thinks of this one!' Vegeta thought. 'Let's see how he handles being put in his place.'

\--------------------------------------------------------

~Why does it feel so good, so good to be bad?~

Goku stood up and moved away from the wall. He was actually impressed that the man on the other side of the jukebox had actually played something worthy of this fight. Goku had no doubt in his mind that the man staring him down with an impossibly cheeky expression on his face thought he had the upper hand.

~Getting what I want, boy, why does that make you so mad?~

Goku looked down at his phone for a moment, just long enough to tap in his next song, then decided to take a few steps closer to the jukebox, to stake his claim. He watched the slightly shorter man's features go from cocky to more rage-filled with every step he made. 

'Oh, a little territorial, huh? Wonder what he'll think if I throw him completely off his groove.' 

He stopped and quickly changed his song choice, then put his phone in his pockets followed by his hand. He let his arms relax and his shoulders drop. 

'I look so fucking cool right now,' he thought as he pulled his mouth into a lazy half smile.

~Cause if it's trouble that you're looking for, oh baby here I am~

Goku kept walking towards the jukebox, and stopped only a few feet from it. He stared down at the stranger, with a slight smirk on his face.

'I can't wait to see this guy try to beat me. Maybe he'll even try to fight me! Ha! Like that would ever work. I'm too strong, I'll end up tossing him around like a rag-doll...' 

Goku's thoughts stopped short as a mental image of him literally throwing the man like a rag-doll onto his bed, clothes disheveled and looking thoroughly fuckable made a blush creep up his neck and settle onto his cheeks.

He shook his head slightly, as if to physically shake the mental image from his head. He was trying to win a battle, and imagining himself fucking his enemy was just going to throw off his game. He would have to be careful, especially because the sexy stranger had definitely seen his moment of weakness. There was no way he hadn't seen his face relax and his eyes widen as his thoughts wandered.

'Shit, I gotta focus on winning!' Goku thought to himself. He took a deep breath, then relaxed his face back into cocky arrogance as he exhaled.

'Nailed it,' he chuckled to himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta had moved closer to the jukebox, and was now standing as close to it has his opponent was. They were within talking distance, had the music not been so loud. Vegeta was staring at the man so intently, he could see every detail of his face under the neon lights. There was an unmistakable moment when he saw his opponent's face go slack. He saw his pupils widen and his face went slightly red, then he saw him shake his head. Was it the alcohol, or something else??

'Oh, fuck yes, I've seen that look before! That mother fucker is completely distracted by me' Vegeta reveled to himself. He was cocky enough to know how his looks affected people and was just petty enough to use them to his advantage.

He slowly raised one hand up to the collar of his shirt and rubbed his neck sensually. His hand trailed down to the top button and in one fluid motion he unbuttoned it, then crossed his arms and put his best 'fuck me' eyes on as he waited to see the taller man's reaction.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

~I said why does it feel so good, so good to be bad~

'Shit, those lyrics lined up perfectly, he definitely saw my slip up,' Goku mentally cursed to himself. 'I have to do something to fight back, or I'm gonna lose!'

Goku couldn't think of anything, but he knew the lyrics that were coming up and he used them perfectly to his advantage. He took one step back and turned his body just slightly. He took his hands out of his pockets, crossed his arms, and left one hand up to where he could move it.

~Cause if it's trouble that you're looking for, oh baby here I am~

As these words played through the speakers, he turned his hand and raised his index finger. He crooked it towards himself in time with the beat and the words, then he winked at the shorter man.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~and baby here I am~

'Oh, hell no. Not tonight, I can't lose to this fucker!' Vegeta raged to himself. His opponent was openly challenging him now, and his stance was powerful. He looked dominating, and Vegeta couldn't stop his mind from slipping down to a dark place as his eyes roamed all over the sexy man in front of him. 

Vegeta always was a bit of a masochist, and was now picturing himself submitting to the stronger, more dominant figure in front of him. He saw himself pinned against a wall, hands held above his head as the larger man pressed against him and leaned in to bite his neck in that perfect spot.

His song was ending, and his thoughts were clouded by alcohol and anger. He couldn't do anything but stare back into the other man's eyes as his song faded.

(CLOSER - NINE INCH NAILS)

When he heard the strong, bass intro to the next song that had been chosen, he dropped all pretenses of fighting anymore. The song was so blatantly sexual that he knew he was on the losing end, because his thoughts went all to hell after Trent Reznor's deliciously dark voice started singing.

Vegeta furrowed his brow, and decided in that moment that he was done with this fight. His buzz was fading as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. His base instincts were taking over, and he made up his mind then and there that he was going to fuck or be fucked by the man in front of him tonight.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku watched the man in front of him as his song started to play, and he could see the resolve sliding from his opponent's features. The shorter man looked like his composure was slipping, and Kami be damned, if it didn't look as hot as he had imagined earlier. He stood face to face with him now, and took a step forward. Vegeta mirrored him, with his arms still crossed.

Vegeta was practically panting by now at the display of power before him, and he couldn't stop himself as he slid his hand down his chest towards the growing bulge in his slacks. Luckily, his common sense took over at the last moment. He stopped himself before he got all the way there, and slid his hand to rest on his hip instead.

'Good God, I can't believe I almost let myself act like that in public! I've got to find a way to get us both out of here before we both fuck up in this bar,' Vegeta thought to himself as he watched the taller man follow his hand movements. His foe had a dark look on his face now, and it was clear to see that there was a fire in his eyes that wouldn't be put out any time soon.

When the taller man finally looked into his eyes again, Vegeta tilted his head towards the door of the bar. It didn't take long for the hint to be taken, and Vegeta saw the man's eyes widen slightly as he nodded in agreement.

Vegeta turned on his heel at that moment, and didn't look behind him. He knew without a doubt that the taller man was following him - he could feel it. They were almost at the end of the bar now, and Vegeta took a moment to look at the group of friends he was leaving behind. They were all watching him walk out of the bar, and Nappa looked over the man following close behind him. It didn't take long to make the connection, and he cheered for Vegeta with a big thumbs up as the two men left the bar together.

'Tch, idiots', Vegeta thought to himself as he opened the door and led the way out into the cool, dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, I love steamy moments like this! Just makes my inner fangirl faint from a bloody nose! lol


	5. At Least It's Better Than Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wins the final battle?

Vegeta walked out of the bar, and listened as Goku followed closely behind him. The door swung shut, and the song was quickly muted to his ears.

'We've got to make it to my apartment. If that idiot isn't right behind me I'm going to be pissed,' he thought to himself. He had another thought, but it was quickly thrown from his mind, just as quickly as his body was flung into the dark alley next to the bar and he was pressed up against the old brick building.

He couldn't say a word of protest because the impact knocked the wind out of him, Then, there was a body pressed against him, pinning him to the wall. Vegeta looked up at the man who was putting his hands on either side of his head, but could barely make out his face in the darkened alley.

"You're a little shit, do you know that?" he heard him say.

Vegeta smirked. He scoffed and said, "Well, it takes one to know one". It was a juvenile response, but it had the intended effect. The larger man growled in frustration, but Vegeta didn't have long to enjoy his little victory. Suddenly, there were lips crashing into his. It was a rough, and Vegeta loved every second of it. He grinned and Goku took advantage of his slightly parted lips to shove his tongue into his mouth. Not one to be outdone, Vegeta fought back, his tongue swirling around and sliding against his opponent's.

He was running out of air, and pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath. Goku wasted no time, and started kissing his way down to Vegeta's neck while sliding his hands down to his ass. He had a pretty good leverage point in this position, and he wasn't going to let go. Without warning, he bit Vegeta's neck - not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to get the smaller man's attention.

Vegeta had a moment of weakness, and let out a soft moan as he turned his head, letting himself get lost in the moment. He had imagined this same situation not even an hour ago, and the thought made his knees weak. He relaxed into Goku's firm grip, and let out a low, keening whine. This was even better than the mental image he had had earlier.

Vegeta's body moved on it's own, and he hiked his leg up around Goku's hip while putting his arms around Goku's neck. He kept one foot on the ground as he pressed his hips forward, and felt an impressive, heated length pressing back against his already raging erection. He pulled back just slightly, and felt the taller man move with him. Back and forth they fought, pressing and pulling, faces locked in a battle for dominance again. Vegeta almost gave in at that moment, but he knew he didn't want to be fucked in the alley like some two-bit whore. Mentally cursing himself for having to stop just when it was getting good, he pushed against Goku's chest and lowered his leg.

He took a few gasping breaths as he slowly came back down.

"We should go to my apartment, it's not far from here" he said to the taller man.

Goku nodded in agreement, loathe as he was to let Vegeta go at that moment.

After taking a quick moment to compose themselves and straighten their clothing, the pair walked out the of alley, with Vegeta leading the way.

When they got to his apartment complex, he thought he heard a faint chuckle from the man behind him.

"My name is Goku, by the way."

"Vegeta," he said without turning his head.

He lead the way up the stairs to the second floor. His apartment wasn't the most expensive, but he lived like a prince and denied himself nothing. They got to his door and he unlocked it. He stepped in first, and moved to the side to let Goku in. He turned around, closed and locked the door and was just reaching up to turn on the light when he was shoved flush against the door. He had to catch his breath, because for the second time that night, he had had the wind knocked out of him. Vegeta didn't have any time to recover as he felt a large, strong body pressed up against him and hands everywhere.

Vegeta pushed against the door for a little working space and moved his hands to his shirt. He started unbuttoning it as best as he could in the awkward position he found himself in. The other pair of hands on his body were making quick work of his slacks, and he shimmied his hips to help Goku take them off. His dick was painfully hard, but just as the thought crossed his mind to touch himself to relieve the pressure, he was caught off-guard by another hand doing just what he wanted.

Goku had his hand inside of Vegeta's silk boxers, and was stroking his impressive length gently, carefully rubbing his palm over the head, sliding the drops of pre-cum down the shaft so that he didn't hurt him with the friction. Using his free hand, he slid Vegeta's boxers off of him, letting them pool at his feet with his slacks. Now, with his hand free again, he pulled Vegeta back into him. He splayed his fingers across Vegeta's abs, feeling all of the hard ridges and planes of his stomach. He was still stroking his cock with his right hand as his left hand caressed its' way up to tease Vegeta's nipple. 

Vegeta couldn't help himself, and arched back into Goku as he stroked and teased him. He felt like he was on fire and Goku was just stoking the flames even higher as he kissed his neck and stroked him expertly.

Goku slid his hand up farther, lightly squeezing Vegeta's neck before moving his fingers up to his mouth. Vegeta's lips were slightly parted as he breathed heavily, fully enjoying the sensations the other man was giving him. It didn't take him long to get the hint that he should suck on the fingers in front of him, but once he did he made sure to thoroughly coat the appendages before they were removed from his mouth.

Once his fingers were properly drenched, Goku moved his hand down and around up under Vegeta's ass, gently touching his taut ring of muscles in slow circles. It was maddening to Vegeta, to be stroked and touched so gently. It wasn't what he wanted tonight, and he made it clear in the best way he knew how - he pushed back roughly onto Goku's fingers, and heard the larger man gasp as his index finger pushed past the tight entrance in one fluid motion.

Goku had wanted to enjoy himself with Vegeta, but clearly his partner for the night was in no such mood. He was being challenged again, and it made him angry. If Vegeta wanted it rough, he'd give it to him rough. Goku grinned a bit, then growled as he shoved his finger up to the hilt into the warm body in front of him. To really drive the point home that he was in control, Goku pressed Vegeta up against the door even harder, and ruthlessly pressed his finger up until Vegeta shuddered.

'There it is,' Goku grinned to himself. He had found that one spot that he knew was waiting just for him. Vegeta was practically coming undone in front of him, but he didn't stop there. Goku slowly added another finger on the next thrust of his hand while stroking Vegeta's cock, bringing him to the edge of release.

Vegeta knew he couldn't take much more, and began rutting his hips in time to Goku's thrusts. He was moaning like a bitch, but he was so close to cumming that he couldn't care. With one final, particularly rough thrust, Goku held him in place, his fingers found his prostate and held him there, stroking his cock faster until Vegeta was practically whining beneath him. With one last stoke, Vegeta came apart as he saw stars behind his eyes. He knew he'd have a mess to clean up in the morning but after the bliss he had just experienced, he couldn't give a damn about it. His limbs felt like jelly, and as Goku stroked him to completion he relaxed and his legs nearly gave out underneath him.

Goku lowered them both gently to the floor and leaned Vegeta back into him. He propped his arms up behind him so that they could both recover. They were both panting now, and Vegeta could slowly feel himself coming down from his recent high.

Vegeta had never been a one hitter-quitter, and he couldn't wait to get back into it. His partner for the night still needed tending to, and as his breath returned to him, he turned around and pushed Goku's tank top up to marvel at the specimen before him. His stomach was well-muscled and toned, and Vegeta's mouth started watering at the delicious picture before him. He only stared for a bit before his hands rubbed gently down Goku's stomach and moved to undo his pants. Goku just let him and watched.

Vegeta looked positively stunning at this angle. He had manage to kick out of his shoes and slacks when he turned around, which left him in just the blue button up hanging open from his chest. Goku let a sleazy grin slide onto his face as Vegeta continued to work at his pants and boxers. He lifted his hips so that Vegeta could slide them down past his hips, and watched his face as his erection sprang free from the constricting clothing.

Vegeta's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped a bit. Goku was big - bigger than any of his previous partners to date. The cock in front of him wasn't much longer than his own but it was thick, veiny, and Vegeta was getting turned on just by the thought of being impaled by it. He was practically drooling at the sight in front of him, then he moved out of instinct. His hand flew up to grasp Goku's shaft while pushing the head into his mouth.

Goku's head fell back as Vegeta's warm, wet mouth closed around the head of his dick. He groaned as he felt Vegeta start to slowly move down to pull more of him into his mouth. He pulled back up at an agonizingly slow pace, then back down again, going further with each dip until he couldn't get any more into his mouth. He started a slow rhythm, and hummed at the thought of treating Goku the way he had been treated earlier. He couldn't wait for Goku to lose his patience and take control, but was enjoying the trip while it lasted.

It was frustrating Goku that Vegeta was teasing him, and just as Vegeta pulled back up again Goku's hand flew up to the back of his neck and shoved his head down as he jutted his hips up. Vegeta didn't choke like he was expecting him to, which completely surprised him.

Vegeta felt the moment Goku lost control, and took the rough treatment in stride. All of his practice with other partners had certainly paid off, and he relaxed his throat as he felt Goku's hips snap forward. He could feel the head of Goku's dick push roughly into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Vegeta moved his free hand up to massage Goku's thigh, slowly working his way up to cup and fondle his balls and Goku reveled in the sensation. Vegeta gently pushed against his leg, indicating that he needed to breath. Goku relented and relaxed his hips, but didn't take his hand from the back of Vegeta's head.

Vegeta took a deep breath though his nose, then set up a faster pace than before. Goku started guiding his head, pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck and increasing the rhythm Vegeta had already set. It felt amazing, and Goku couldn't hold his moans in anymore. Within just a couple of minutes, Goku was on the edge of an orgasm, and Vegeta could feel it. He used the hand that was holding Goku's dick steady and started stroking him in time with his head bobbing up and down. It was too much for Goku, who was panting and moaning with no regards to how he sounded.

"Ah, Ve-Vegeta, I'm close. Oh god, yes, keep going -" Goku said above him, and Vegeta renewed his efforts. With just a few more strokes Goku's hips leapt forward and he felt himself coming undone as Vegeta stilled and took every drop he had to give. When he started coming down, he relaxed his hold on Vegeta and laid back on the floor, all pretenses of strength had left him. He was weak with pleasure, and could only take deep, heavy breaths as Vegeta pulled his mouth off of him, making sure to suck all of the saliva and cum off of the slowly flagging cock in his mouth.

Vegeta leaned back on his knees, sitting down as best as he could in this position. He wiped the edged of his mouth, then stood on somewhat shaky legs and walked towards the bathroom. Goku turned his head to watch the lithe man walk away from him, thoroughly enjoying the view, even as twisted and upside down as it was. When Goku heard the water turn on, he decided he better follow, and set about righting his clothes and standing up. He didn't pull his shirt back down but his pants were back up around his hips and still unbuttoned.

When he got to the bathroom, Vegeta was just finishing up brushing his teeth. He spit into the sink, took the small glass next to the faucet and filled it before taking a swig and gargling. He spit into the sink again and looked up at Goku in the doorway while he wiped his mouth on a nearby hand towel. Wordlessly, Vegeta looked down and opened one of the drawers near the sink. He pulled out a disposable toothbrush and a tiny toothpaste, and offered them to Goku. He took in his messy appearance and smiled slightly at the view before him. His handy work always made him happy, and seeing this man look thoroughly ruffled was entertaining as hell.

Vegeta moved to the side as Goku entered the bathroom and took the proffered items. Vegeta slapped Goku's ass as he walked past him, and motioned to the bedroom as he left. He didn't look behind him but could feel Goku's eyes on his own ass as he walked away.

Vegeta was no stranger to a one night stand, and seeing as he was constantly having new partners in his apartment, he started keeping extra toiletries in his bathroom. He knew what it was like to wake up in the morning and desperately need to brush his teeth, only to remember that he hadn't brought an overnight bag with him. He hated morning breath almost as much as he hated shitty music. The thought made him chuckle as he climbed into his bed and waited for Goku to find him.

Vegeta was never one to shy away from luxuries, and his bedroom was no exception. His bed was huge, way larger than it needed to be for one person, with silk covered pillows and a down comforter over a pillowtop mattress that he had sunk into after many a drunken night. It was heaven to sleep on, and even better to get fucked in.

Vegeta turned the beside lamp onto the dim setting and relaxed back into the pillows as Goku entered the bedroom. He stood in the doorway and took in the scene before him. Vegeta was laying on top of the blankets, propped up on pillows and looking utterly relaxed. It was mesmerizing to look at, and Goku's legs seemed to move of their own volition. He came up to the side of the bed and drank in the sight of Vegeta laying back on the pillows. He still had his shirt on, unbuttoned and laying open to show off his toned stomach. His hands were propped behind his head, and he had a lazy smirk on his face.

Goku's thoughts turned dark, and they shadowed his face. Vegeta took a moment to revel in the knowledge that he had caused this man's mind to immediately jump back into overdrive at the sight of him, but didn't have long to enjoy the sight. Goku was over him in an instant, hands on his hips and lips crushed into his own. Vegeta threw his hands behind Goku's head to wrap around his shoulders while his legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. The instant Goku's hips touched Vegeta's, he felt his limp cock harden, and pressed himself harder against Vegeta.

The friction was tantalizing and warm, but it wasn't enough for Vegeta, and he pulled back from kissing Goku. He leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Bite me."

Goku wasted no time and viciously lunged forward, sinking his teeth into the junction of Vegeta's neck and shoulder. It was his favorite place to bite, and knew it worked for a lot of people. The fact that it always gave him the perfect amount of flesh and muscle to hold on to while he fucked whoever was beneath him was just a bonus.

Vegeta cried out at the sudden action, and tensed up as he felt his skin being abused by Goku's strong mouth and teeth. It was moments like this that made him incredibly grateful that he wasn't a prude. He was no amateur when it came to telling his partner what he wanted, what he needed to get off. As Goku held him down, Vegeta could feel the pain morphing into pleasure and relaxed his hold on Goku. He started moving his hips against Goku's, and moaned like a slut as the sensations wracked his body.

Goku relished the reaction he was getting from Vegeta, and rocked his hips to match Vegeta's rhythm. He moaned into his shoulder, releasing Vegeta's soon to be bruised skin from his strong bite. He gently licked and kissed all over the place he had just bitten. He may have been a dominant lover, but he was never one to cause unnecessary damage.

Vegeta let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as he felt Goku let go of his neck. The gentle kisses and licks to his abused flesh added to his pleasure, and he inhaled large lungfuls of air to until his breathing returned to a normal pace. It was a delicious sensation to feel so loose and relaxed but still incredibly turned on. He took his arm from around Goku's shoulder and reached between them to stroke his lover for the night.

Goku felt Vegeta move his arm between them, but he grabbed his wrist before his hand could touch him. He quickly pinned his hand and then the other above Vegeta's head.

"No."

It was the only word Vegeta heard before Goku was crashing their lips together again and increasing his rhythm against Vegeta's hips. Goku was still dressed, but quickly set about getting out of his pants. He had to break the kiss for a moment, but once he had the offending clothes off and out of the way, he quickly reclaimed Vegeta's mouth. Once that was taken care of, he transferred both of Vegeta's hands into his left hand, and moved his now free right hand between their bodies, mimicking what Vegeta had been trying to do just moments before. His large hand wrapped around both of their cocks, and he thrust his hips up to rub them together - they both moaned at the sensation, and Vegeta tried to push his hips up to get more of that wonderful friction before Goku let go of them both and pushed Vegeta's hips down roughly.

With his hands and hips pinned down, Vegeta was completely helpless under Goku's strong grip. He looked up into Goku's eyes and saw the intent there. He knew he was about to be fucked, and he wouldn't have any control over it. Seeing that they were about to pass the point of no return, he tilted his head towards his nightstand as he panted under Goku.

Goku turned to look where Vegeta was motioning, and saw that the top drawer of the nightstand was slightly open. He took his hand from Vegeta's hips and leaned over to pull it fully open. He saw lube and condoms, along with an assortment of other small toys and hand-held vibrators in the drawer. Obviously, they would need the lube and condoms for safety, but the rest would just have to wait for another time. He made a mental note and decided that he would have to come back and test out everything in that drawer soon.

He grabbed the lube and a condom, then moved back over Vegeta, still poised above him like a predator.

"Don't move," Goku told him with a dark look on his face.

He let go of Vegeta's hands and sat up on his knees. He smirked when he saw that Vegeta had listened to him, and he didn't move while Goku worked a condom over his length. Goku picked up the bottle of lube and popped the top open. He squeezed out more than was probably necessary, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He worked his hand over his cock, stroking up and down to make sure it was entirely coated. Vegeta watched him with hooded eyes, thoroughly enjoy the display above him. When Goku was done with himself, he took two of his fingers and lowered them down to rest between Vegeta's cheeks, teasing at his entrance in lazy circles.

Vegeta's self-control slipped, and he pressed his hips up, trying to get more from Goku than he was giving him at the moment.

Goku pulled his fingers back, physically disciplining Vegeta for his loss of control. He had disobeyed Goku when he moved, and Goku was going to punish him for it. Without warning, he quickly and roughly shoved his index and middle fingers all the way into Vegeta, making sure to crook them at just the right angle before he held them there. If he wasn't still loosened up from earlier it would have hurt, a lot. As it were, it was heaven to Vegeta, and he cried out at the rough intrusion into his ass.

"I thought I told you not to move, you little slut." Goku growled down to Vegeta. He leaned closer to Vegeta, putting his mouth right beside his ear, speaking in a lowered, commanding voice. "God, you're just begging for me to fuck you, aren't you? Go on then," Goku said as he pulled back his hand, then roughly pushed back in, forcefully holding Vegeta still, "Beg me to fuck you. Tell me what you want and I just might give it to you," he said as he moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them to loosen Vegeta up even more than he already was.

Vegeta loved the dirty talk, he loved submitting and wasn't afraid to give control to someone if it meant he was going to get fucked hard and deep like he wanted.

With a shudder that rocked his whole frame, Vegeta caved and finally let go of any sense of control over the situation. The words flowed from his mouth like a waterfall. He didn't care how lewd it sounded, he knew exactly what he needed to say to get Goku to take him how he wanted.

"Fuck me, god - please, just fuck me!" Vegeta cried out, doing his best to stay still as Goku worked his fingers in and out at a faster pace. Goku worked a third finger into Vegeta's ass, thrusting faster and harder as Vegeta clenched around the intrusion. He did his best to relax but when Goku's fingers struck his prostate again he couldn't stop the words that came from his mouth. " I want it, I want you to fuck me hard and deep. I want you to fuck me till you cum--!" as he said this, Goku withdrew his fingers. Vegeta cried out at the loss, but didn't have to wait long. Goku was positioning himself between his legs, and Vegeta gasped when he pushed the tip past the first ring of muscles and slowly pushed forward. Inch by inch, Goku pressed into Vegeta. It was heaven and hell all at once, and Vegeta could do nothing but lay there and pant and moan until Goku fully sheathed himself inside of Vegeta.

They were both breathing heavily as Vegeta adjusted to Goku's girth. After a few moments, Vegeta looked Goku directly in the eyes, nodded and moved his hips at the same time to signal that he was ready. Goku wasted no time, and pulled nearly all the way out of Vegeta before slamming back into him. Vegeta gasped and saw stars. His head flew back into the pillows but he let his legs relax into Goku's grip as he felt him pull out again. He felt Goku lift his legs to put his knees on his chest, and braced himself for the next wave of pleasure-pain.

It didn't come at the time Vegeta was expecting, and he looked up at Goku as he caught his breath.

Goku leaned over, with just the tip inside of Vegeta. He looked him directly in the eyes, and without warning, thrusted roughly into Vegeta's willing body. It was too much, and Vegeta had to gasp large amounts of air at the sensations he was feeling. Goku had struck his prostate directly, and his vision blackened for just a moment before he was brought crashing back to reality as Goku set up a quick pace.

Vegeta could do nothing except hang on for the ride as Goku fucked him hard and deep. He was close to coming and he knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. Goku used his had that still had lube coating it to squeeze Vegeta's rock-hard erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It was too much, and Vegeta came within seconds of being touched. He came all over his own stomach and chest, but he barely registered that fact.

As Vegeta came down from his second orgasm of the night, Goku slowed his thrusting just slightly so that he could talk without panting.

"God, you are such an easy little slut. Already cumming and we just got started..." Goku said in as condescending a voice as he could put on. Vegeta moaned as Goku talked above him, still reeling from the high. Without warning, Goku pulled his cock out of him, and roughly flipped him over. He pushed his legs up so that Vegeta was on his knees, then pushed on his shoulders until his face was planted into the mattress. He could feel the cum on this stomach was making an utter mess of the bedding below him, but he didn't have long to think about how much the dry cleaning bill was going to be.

Goku moved until he was right behind Vegeta, taking only a few seconds to line himself up before ramming his cock right back into Vegeta's waiting ass. There was no holding back this time, and Vegeta could sense the manic energy from behind him as he was thoroughly fucked into the mattress.

Goku set a brutal pace, and Vegeta didn't hold back his cries of pain and pleasure as his ass was abused and used. On one particularly rough thrust, Vegeta felt his cock rub up against the mattress, and realized that for the third time of the night, he was going to cum. His breath caught in his throat as Goku leaned forward, grabbed his hair and roughly pulled back. His back arched and the pounding he was getting took on a whole new edge. Vegeta was getting lost in the rhythm, and gasped as he heard a rough, animalistic voice in his ear.

"What did you say earlier, you wanted me to 'fuck you till _I_ cum', right?" Goku asked in a dark voice. "That's easily done, but can you really take it?"

Vegeta nodded as best as he could with his hair still being held in Goku's fist, moaning and trying to maintain the arch in his back.

"What's that? I didn't hear you," Goku took this moment to emphasize that he was in control, and jerked Vegeta's head back even further as he continued to fuck him roughly.

"Ah - ah yes! - Yes - I can - take it--" he managed to get out between thrusts. "Please - I'm so close - please, fuck me - ahhh!! - ". He cried out as his hair was released and Goku moved both hands to his hips.

Goku pulled Vegeta roughly back into him, and did just what Vegeta had asked of him. He was going to fuck him till he came, and Kami be damned if he didn't enjoy it. He loved being as strong as he was, and used every muscle he could to fuck Vegeta as fast and hard as he could. It was brutal, even for his standards, but Vegeta was taking his cock like a champ so he didn't stop.

Vegeta had already cum twice. By now, he was seeing stars and trying to remember how to breathe between yelling out his pleasure and whimpering like a slut. He somehow found the strength to push up onto his hands and arched his back - the perfect angle to hit that perfect spot inside of him. As Vegeta changed the angle, Goku leaned back a little, but never changed his pace. Goku was finally close to cumming, and based on how his partner was really getting into it, he could tell that Vegeta was about to cum again.

"Ah, don't stop, please, fuck me--!" Vegeta yelled. Goku complied and kept slamming into him. Within seconds he was cumming for the third time that night. He screamed as he heard Goku yelling behind him. Without warning he felt Goku lunge forward and bite him again, on the opposite side from earlier in the night. It was finally too much, and Vegeta went slack under Goku as his pleasure was spiked again. It almost hurt, but Vegeta didn't care.

Goku came as he bit Vegeta, and he gently slowed his thrusts until his dick finally stopped twitching. He kept himself fully seated in Vegeta while he let go of his shoulder. He gently kissed and licked the bite mark just as he had done earlier. Carefully pulling out, Goku let go of Vegeta's hips and helped him to fully lay down on the bed. Vegeta was a sweating, panting mess, and Goku smiled at a job well-done. He rolled over to lay beside him, draping an arm over Vegeta's back. As his breathing calmed down and his erection went soft, he removed the condom and tossed it into the trash can that was conveniently placed near the nightstand.

Vegeta was on the edge of sleep when he heard Goku's voice in his ear.

"Hey, Vegeta."

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily.

"Your taste in music is shit."

Vegeta chuckled slightly and said, "At least it's better than yours" before he fell blissfully asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I made it through writing this!! Please don't hold back, I need as much constructive criticism as possible! 
> 
> I'm thinking about making this at least a two part series - I put a context clue in this chapter, and if anyone can figure it out, I'll start working on it!
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter/story. 
> 
> I can't wait to read your reviews!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! It's my first real fanfic, and I am incredibly nervous. Obviously, I want it to be well received, but I also want constructive criticism. If you have any suggestions, please let me know - I'm always looking to improve my writing skills! This will be a multi-chapter work, and I'll be updating this at least once a day until it's finished. (Hopefully)


End file.
